


Gentleman Scientist

by jovialTyphoon



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Stranger Sex, non-con elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jovialTyphoon/pseuds/jovialTyphoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilson is nearing desperation with the inadequacy of his funds. A chance encounter with the perfect set of glass science equipment sends him over the edge with only a stranger to catch him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentleman Scientist

**Author's Note:**

> This one goes out to my homie Maximum for their birthday. And also everyone who liked/reboobed that prostitute!wilson pic because if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have been driven to this thanks a lot.

It was only occasionally that Wilson P. Higgsbury made his way into town. Living in his shack alone in the woods suited his lifestyle. The experiments of science were better carried out in solitude where late nights and clouds of smoke wouldn't draw the concern or curiosity of the everyday folk. It was because of his dedication to such experiments that he now found himself trudging along the dirty path that led to civilization.

Food. Necessities.

A simple list. One that was, as always, devoid of social interaction and incredibly late in fulfilling. Sometimes he just couldn't take himself away from his tests. 

It was not long before his dirty path transformed into a dirty paved way. The general store was ahead of him and he walked directly towards it. His hand rested on his pocket and an uneasy feeling overcame him. He hoped he had enough… 

Science could only do him so much good. Money was something he needed, and he was going to need it soon. He shook the thoughts from his head. That was something to worry about later. For now, food and necessities. 

He pushed the door open, the bell jingling. 

"Hello?" a deep voice called from the back of the store.

"Hello," Wilson called back as he walked idly through the couple of shelves that made up the store. 

"Finding everything?" the voice gave way to form as a light-haired shopkeeper walked out from the stockroom to behind the register. 

"Yes, thank y--" Wilson replied… right as his eyes fell on a glistening set of new glass test tubes and beakers. He stopped abruptly at the shelf. He didn't dare touch the fragile things, but softly ghosted his fingertip across the smooth surface of one of the beakers. 

"Oh…" he murmured, almost moaned, in awe.

"Oh," he repeated when he saw the price tag. His heart fell. There was no way he could afford this with his current funds. It wasn't even a simple matter of wanting them. He had shattered enough of his own equipment that this was something he actually did need. He hadn't planned on a set being at the general store. Some probes and petri dishes maybe if they were cheap (or even in stock), but nothing so luxurious as a full set of nearly perfect glassware. 

"Pretty set, innit?" the shopkeeper said peering at Wilson from down the aisle. 

With a defeated sigh Wilson turned from the set and approached the counter where the shop keep was. "Very," he replied before sliding a list across the counter-top.

"Bread, apples, milk, butter…" he muttered listing off what was written. The other man nodded before turning to the shelves behind the counter to get everything down and sacked. 

In the meantime, Wilson couldn't help but keep glancing back down the particular row where that set was. He was quickly startled out of his wistfulness by the shop keep again, "I've seen you in here before. The scientist right? We just got that set in the other day. Old school equipment, I think it was."

Wilson turned back around, coming face to face with the man. He quickly looked down, breaking the brief eye contact. "Oh really? It's a shame it's so expensive… I would get it in a heartbeat," he said ignoring the earlier bit of recognition the man had of Wilson's visits. He wasn't here for social interaction.

The man made a strange expression, "…Expensive? Well I'd be willing to shave a bit off the price..."

Wilson couldn't help the blood rising to his face. "Oh, it's like that? I guess that wouldn't really work then, huh," the manager said awkwardly running a hand under his shaved, square, jaw as he turned from the shelves.

The scientist shook his head, "No. Not really." 

"Hmm, that's too bad," the guy shrugged pushing a sack towards him, "There's your groceries. When you're ready you can meet me at the register." Wilson frowned as his fingers gripped the brown paper. Too bad was an understatement. 

"You're not accepting applications are you?" Wilson joked bitterly as he followed the man behind the counter to the register. The man chuckled as if he was about to say no… but his chuckles cut off suddenly. 

At the forced laughter, Wilson looked up again at the man's face. He was staring intently at Wilson. Wilson looked behind himself and back again to the shop keep's face. "Is something… wrong?" Wilson asked awkwardly suddenly hyper-aware of his surroundings and his self. 

The man broke out of his trance quickly as Wilson spoke, that same friendly smile spreading across his face "…No, no. Sorry. I was just thinking… maybe I would have a job for you…" 

Wilson blinked in surprise. "Really?" he asked a little shocked. He was strapped for cash. As the opportunity presented itself he was realizing how much he was in need of a steady source of money. It was pathetic, really. This shopkeeper could probably see that. The subconscious desperation made him add on, "I'll try and do it, whatever your job is."

That same chuckle, "I'm sure you will. Wait here for a sec." Wilson nodded, responding to the man's smiles with a tiny one of his own. It looked like his luck may be changing. The shopkeep came out from behind the counter, making his way to the door of the shop.

"My name is Wilson, by the way, Wilson Higgsbury," Wilson said. 

The man continued to the door, where he flipped the open sign to closed. Wilson was puzzled by the action but didn't question it. The man turned back to Wilson and began approaching him from the other side of the store, an unreadable look on his face. His aggressive approach put Wilson on edge, and although the man spoke his name in return, Wilson didn't process it. Soon the other was standing over him, Wilson's back against the counter. 

"U-..uh… I'm sorry. What… what was the job?" he stuttered nervously his hands scrabbling behind him, finding the support of the counter.

As the man leaned down, Wilson leaned back, arching over the counter. His mouth was open, dry, trying to make sound, but nothing came out, just anxious, ragged, breathing.

The man finally stopped, placing his hands on the counter on either side of Wilson, cornering him. He smiled, but there was something predatory in the gleam of those white teeth. "I did say job…" the man pondered aloud, "But I guess what I need is more of a… service." As he spoke the last word, he rolled his hips forward, grinding his hips down against Wilson's. 

The scientist's questioning noises quickly transitioned into baffled spluttering at the motion and the realization of what this man's intentions were, "S-s-service? I'm not sure… I don't think this is… ?" 

He was chuckling again, "I can see how much you want that set of sciency equipment. You can't pay for it with money… so I'll let you pay for it with your body… “He was leaning down again, and Wilson's back couldn't bend much farther. He didn't know if he was more horrified of this situation or the fact that this layman had described that gorgeous glassware as "sciency." All he could do was look everywhere but the larger man's face. Finally the shop keep's lips pressed against Wilson's. The other man's hands that had been steadying him on the counter were now gripping the scientist's hips, pinning him to the spot.

Wilson tried to speak, but as soon as he opened his mouth, the other's tongue pressed inside. The kiss was hungry and one-sided. Wilson felt hot… and in danger of giving in. He reached forward, fists balling up in the man's shirt, as he pulled the shop keep off of him. 

He gasped for breath, a string of spit trailing between the two of their lips before breaking. "What…" he tried to form words, "What are you… What was that? I can't…" He shook his head. No, these weren't the words he was trying to express. 

The man grinned at Wilson, amused. "You're cute… but I'm not going to force you. It is a service I'm asking for, after all," he said making to turn away. Wilson grabbed his arm, stopping the retreat, contemplation written on his face. "I've never…" his voice trailed off. Sold my body to a stranger? Been with a man? Had sex in general? All three were true but the general meaning of the fragment was there. If there was a way to look away from someone and look away again then Wilson had just figured it out. His face was red too. Blushing virgin taken to a whole new level. 

Expression softening for a moment, the man turned back towards Wilson. "You want to do this?" he asked. Wilson didn't move for a few seconds… but eventually met the man's gaze. "You're going to pay me for…" the older man nodded, almost eagerly. Wilson's eyes traveled over the man's face trying to read something that wasn't there.

"…Alright," Wilson murmured, almost inaudibly. But the man heard, and that grin from before was plastered onto his face again, "I'll help make it good, but I'm expecting my money's worth out of you. You are going to work for it." Wilson nodded anxiously in response. 

It was silent. He didn't move. Wilson stared in confusion.

"I'm waiting," the shop keep said, a smug smile in his voice. The scientist flushed, trying to build the courage to do this. It was money. He needed to do this. It was an opportunity where he had no others. 

He stepped toward the larger man, his hands ghosting up the other's sides before finally settling onto his broad chest. Raising himself onto his toes, he was able to just reach the pair of lips that had been roughly kissing him moments before. Wilson's lips met the manager's, softly and shyly. Mimicking what happened earlier, he pressed his lips firmly against the other's with more passion and licked at the other's closed lips. With a rumbling chuckle the store-owner's lips parted, and Wilson's tongue intertwined with the other's. 

They remained that way for some time, Wilson occasionally sucking on the man's bottom lip and the man occasionally nibbling on Wilson's. The scientist pulled back to breathe eventually. It seemed like he was supposed to lead. From the expectant look he saw in the owner's eyes, he guessed he was right. He placed a light kiss onto those lips again, before showering more kisses down to his jaw and following his jawline… to his ear… and then on the side of his neck. His open palms balled into fists, grabbing the fabric, pulling the taller man down to his level. 

It was easier to reach now that he wasn't on his toes, and the older man seemed to like that, deep vibrations humming from his chest and throat. Large arms circled around Wilson, and fingers tugged downwards on his pants. He seemed to like that a lot. Their bodies now flush against one another's, Wilson rolled his hips up against the other's, copying the motion that had thrown him so off balance before. 

That was all it took. Wilson was whipped around and pushed over the counter, the side of his head slamming into the wood. A low groan escaped his lips as the pain subsided. Fingers weaved into his dark hair and pulled, making the scientist arch backwards with a cry. "What are you--?" Wilson tried to ask before chapped lips were forcefully pressed against his, his neck twisting at the awkward angle. The manager was grinding his hips against Wilson's ass, the scientist could feel the other's half hard cock through his pants. 

Wilson's breaths were coming in short gasps at the physical exertion. With each shallow thrust, he would grunt in what he assumed was the most unattractive way. The shop keep, however, smiled like he wanted to hear more. "You really are a virgin," he commented with a steady voice. Wilson could only pant in response, turning his head just enough for him to peek at the man with one half lidded eye. That look must've sparked something hot inside the other's pants because Wilson found himself flipped over again and dragged down, his back against the side of the counter, until he was on his knees. The manager loomed above him, his fingers gripping Wilson's chin, making him look up, though Wilson didn't meet the other's eyes, out of shame. The manager pressed his thumb on Wilson's bottom lip, feeling the beginnings of the wetness there. 

While Wilson couldn't make eye contact with this stranger, he could watch as the man began to palm himself through his pants. The length that he saw outlined there… intimidated him. His lips were parted farther as more fingers were pressed into his mouth. The man seemed to tremble at Wilson's submissiveness. 

"God… I want your mouth on me…" he murmured possessively, causing Wilson to shudder, "Come on, pretty boy." The man stepped closer, taking his fingers out of Wilson's mouth and putting his crotch just in front of Wilson's face, looking down expectantly. Taking the hint, Wilson's fingers shakily reached up, and clumsily unbuttoned the other's pants, pulling them down. The underwear that was left did little to conceal the man's erection. Wilson couldn't help but trace his fingers over the hard clothed length. The manager held a moan under his breath as the scientist's hands ghosted over his cock, "Fucking tease… get on with it."

Wilson gulped anxiously before dragging the underpants down too, freeing the other's half hard cock. The man quivered as the cool air hit his member and stepped closer again to Wilson. This time, Wilson couldn't look anywhere else. He took the length into his hands, stroking gingerly. The shop keep sighed, pinning Wilson against the counter with his body and threading his fingers into the scientist's thick mess of hair. 

Adjusting himself on his knees, Wilson leaned up, hesitating for just a moment, before pressing his lips to the head of the man's cock. He trailed kisses down the shaft and licked back up. He didn't know what he was doing, but it was producing response from the man above him. He squeezed the man's thigh and then leaned up again to take the head of the man's cock in his mouth. The manager groaned, his fingers pulling tight in Wilson's hair, wanting more after that amateurish teasing. Wilson began bobbing his head, trying to take more and more each time. What he couldn't get his mouth around he pumped with his hand. The older man was moaning above him, trying not to thrust into the hot wetness of the scientist's throat. "That pretty mouth of yours isn't all show," he grunted with a smile, "I wonder how much more you can take…" He flicked his hips forward, testing him. Wilson choked, pulling back with a spasm of coughing and spluttering. The man chuckled, and Wilson felt himself being pulled forward again by the roots of his hair, his eyes watering. 

"Come on," he purred, "breathe through your nose, you can take it." Wilson nodded, going back down on the other's cock. The shop keep let Wilson resume his pace from before, and then he took control. Gripping the dark hair on Wilson's head to keep him in place, he began to gently thrust in and out between the scientist's lips. Wilson breathed through his nose like he was told, slowly getting the hang of it. He pressed his tongue upward with each thrust and soon he was taking all of the stranger's cock. He could taste precum, and the man was canting faster and faster. Wilson felt hot, and his pants were becoming increasingly uncomfortable. 

"You like this?" the man panted as he thrusted, Wilson could hear that annoying grin in his voice. Wilson couldn't help but hum in response. The man jerked forward with a groan, his breathing heavy. He stared down a Wilson and breathlessly murmured, "Keep doing that…" Wilson tentatively hummed again, his mouth vibrating around the man's thick cock. With every grunt and groan, Wilson became more and more confident, even groaning back in response as he felt the length in his throat, occasionally blocking his airway. 

The shop keep stopped the rhythm again, holding Wilson still as his length was completely inside. Wilson could feel the tip of his cock at the back of his throat; it was slightly uncomfortable-- but not totally unpleasant. Now with every thrust the manager would pause when Wilson was entirely upon him, trying to stay in that tight heat as long as possible and as deep as possible. But as the man approached his limit he began to rock back and forth quickly with animalistic intensity. Caught in the frenzy, all Wilson could do was moan around his cock and try to keep from choking. The precum gathering on Wilson's lips, paired with his dilated pupils and flushed face, made a delectable sight. The shop keep wanted to dominate that face with a kiss–or even better–paint it with his cum. The man's breathing was so irregular, that it wouldn't be long. 

"Swallow it like a good boy," he moaned lustfully. Wilson was really groaning now. There was something about the way this man was talking to him that shot heat straight down to his pants. He was sucking noisily on the man's cock, bringing him to the edge. 

Wilson couldn't keep up for much longer, he reached his other hand into his pants and started palming himself as his mouth was fucked. The pace only quickened as the man finally reached his climax. "Fuck…" he groaned, using Wilson like he was a toy and fucking his face fervently as the tremors of orgasm shivered through his body. The hot seed shot into Wilson's mouth, and he tried to swallow all of it like he had been told. What he missed spattered across his open lips. He looked obscene by the time the shop keep had his fill. When the man pulled back from Wilson, the hand that had been in Wilson's hair ran down to those cum-covered lips and smeared the white substance across Wilson's pink cheeks. 

Breathing heavily, the shopkeeper stared down at Wilson, strands of blonde hair covering his eyes. Wilson, meanwhile, was still dragging his fingers absentmindedly up and down his clothed length. He was close – so, so close; his breathing was getting faster. "You… look so good right now," the older man whispered shakily, still spent from his orgasm. Wilson only continued his finger work, eyes fluttering with lust.

"Stop," the guy commanded, pulling Wilson up and stopping the scientist's motions. A needy whimper bubbled out from Wilson's abused lips. "Greedy little boy, aren't you?" he cooed, "Don't worry, you're almost done. Follow me." He began leading Wilson to the back room.

"I can't fuck you on the counter… it would get too dirty. I have a business to maintain," he smiled sweetly. They walked through to the other side, revealing the stock for the store. The shop keep led the scientist to a wide palette of flour sacks. Wilson was confused. He'd pleased the guy, hadn’t he? Wasn't he done? Maybe the glass set was worth more—

His thoughts were interrupted as he was pushed back onto the sacks of flour. 

"Get yourself ready for me," the manager commanded in a low, husky voice, sitting down opposite Wilson and removing his remaining clothing completely. Despite the lewd acts Wilson had already participated in, he blushed at the man's nakedness, crawling up back across the stacks of flour until his back hit the wall. The man stared intently at Wilson, waiting. Wilson brushed stray strands of black hair out of his eyes before following suit and shyly unbuttoning his own vest and shirt, placing them on the floor. Impatient, the older man grabbed the belt loops of Wilson's pants and pulled the trousers off aggressively, underwear following quickly after. Wilson was looking away in embarrassment, on display for this stranger. The man's eyes devoured Wilson in one heated stare. 

"Just open yourself up for me, sweetie, and then we'll be finished," he crooned, passing a small bottle of lube to Wilson that the man had brought from behind the counter. He began to stroke himself as he looked over the scientist's body. Wilson's embarrassment only doubled as he saw what this man was doing. He wanted Wilson to… loosen himself up, he couldn't mean… that…

But he did mean that. Impatience taking over again, the man crawled over to Wilson and pulled the smaller man into his lap, pouring a generous amount of the lube onto his fingers. "Like this," he explained sensually as he wrapped his arms around Wilson and cupped the curve of his ass. He circled his fingers lightly around Wilson's untouched hole before applying more pressure to the ring of muscle. Wilson quivered in the man's lap at the strange feeling. Slowly the manager slipped a single finger inside and Wilson hissed at the sensation. The man slowly pushed his finger as deep as he could, curling when the digit was fully in Wilson's tight ass. More indecipherable noises were pulled from Wilson.

"Your turn," the man said while abruptly pulling the finger out. The scientist whimpered, from loss, relief, and nervousness. He was still straddling the guy's lap, facing him as he stroked himself. The bottle of lube was pushed into his hands again and Wilson copied what he had seen the manager do. 

He poured a considerable amount onto his fingers before reaching behind himself and gingerly fingering his entrance. If he thought the experience had been strange when the manager had been using him, then this was even stranger. His finger slipped inside and he gasped, just as surprised as before. His head fell forward, resting his forehead on the man's broad shoulder. Tentatively he pushed in, curling his finger as he had felt the shop keep do. Little 'oh's blossomed from his lips as he explored himself. His finger brushed against something, causing him to arch back and cry out. Trying to reach that spot again, he had almost completely forgotten that he was being watched.

His eyes, that had been either closed or completely unfocused finally fluttered at the manager. The man was still staring up at him, pumping the shaft of his cock vigorously. Wilson moaned softly with the knowledge of how intently he was being watched. Boldly, he added another finger, rocking his hips back and forth to the steady rhythm he had created, moaning becoming more consistent. His hand that was idly grasping at nothing, he trailed to his own cock, pleasuring himself with both his fingers and his palm. He looked ravishing: arched back, flushed cheeks, fluttering black lashes, disheveled hair… it was enough to drive the store manager crazy. 

"Come here, beautiful boy," the manager murmured, a heat deep in his voice as his hand rubbed Wilson's thigh. Wilson became hesitant again. The manager looked up, still stroking his cock that was once again fully hard. He poured lube into his hand and continued to stroke. 

"This will hurt… but soon it will feel good," the manager smirked as he grabbed Wilson's hip and pulled him downwards, guiding Wilson onto his cock. They stopped as the tip pressed his entrance. Wilson moaned at the contact, he was nervous, his whole body shaking, hovering over the manager's length. The manager pulled down on Wilson's hips sharply, finally entering Wilson's body. Wilson cried out his shaking turning into violent shudders of pain. As he settled, they pushed down farther, and then farther, and farther, until finally the manager was completely inside him. Wilson's arms were wrapped around the manager's neck, tears in the corners of his eyes. "Relax, sweetie," the man purred into Wilson's neck. He started to nibble and lick the spot, leaving a bruise. Wilson groaned, out of pain and of pleasure. 

Exhaling, Wilson made himself relax around the shop keep's cock. Only seconds were allowed to pass by before the manager could take it no longer and began to rock up into Wilson's tight ass. The scientist bit back more cries of pain, he would make this good. Slowly, he lifted himself off of the manager's lap until just the tip of the man's cock was inside him, before he pushed himself back down. His breaths were sharp where the manager's were deep and long. He did it again, and again, riding the man's cock, until it started to hurt less. "You're doing so good…" the man groaned to Wilson. Pleasure occasionally ripped through Wilson's body as that length touched his prostate, and when it did, he would cry out in ecstasy at the feeling. But he was beginning to tire, and he wasn't going nearly fast enough to sate the storekeeper's desires. 

Holding Wilson tight to his body, the scientist still rutting downwards, the man switched their positions: Wilson lying on his back on the pad of flour sacks, legs spread, and the manager on top of him, his cock buried deep inside. He trailed kisses across Wilson's neck and chest, leaving occasional bruises. Hands smoothed up Wilson's sides, causing the scientist to wriggle. The shop keep pressed his lips to the scientist's nipples, teasing them with his teeth and sucking. Wilson rolled his hips upwards, moaning louder and louder with each new stimulation. 

Finally, the manager resumed the pace that Wilson had set earlier, thrusting into his ass. He kept fucking harder and faster, until he was hitting the scientist's prostate with every cant of his hips. Wilson was reduced to a mess of moaning and blushing, his fingers gripping wildly at the sacks of flour as he bucked up to meet each thrust. He couldn't think straight, amidst the fucking. Their hips were rocking together, quickly, erratically. They were both so close, Wilson was nearly shouting with pleasure. He wanted more, and his arms reached around the man's neck, pulling him closer and making the man fuck him deeper. Wilson's nails dug into the skin on his back.

The shop keep growled at the pain, but continued on. "Be a good boy," the man hissed into Wilson's ear. Claiming the scientist's pink lips, the manager doubled his efforts, ramming into Wilson's hole and fucking him into the sacks of flour. The scientist was close, desperately so. Their erratic rhythm became frantic as Wilson hit his climax with a shout, tightening around the manager's penetrating cock and spilling himself onto his stomach. The manager came quickly after as Wilson tightened around him. Slamming his hips downward a few more times to ride out his orgasm, Wilson could feel the cum fill him and leak out from in between his legs. The shop keep eventually pulled out of the scientist and collapsed beside him on the bed of flour. 

The only sound for some time was ragged breaths turning into languid ones. The only thoughts were warm afterglow feelings… turning into incredulity and horror. Wilson's face refused to return from its cherry red state. He couldn't believe what he had just done. He couldn't believe what he had just done. 

Breathing heavily he looked over and met the store keeper's gaze. The content look on the guy's face paired with the apparent horror on Wilson's would have made a comical scene to any onlookers. The man reached up and cupped the side of Wilson's face with his hand, brushing away the sweaty curls of hair on the scientist's temples. "Such a good boy," he purred. 

\---

Days later Wilson was at work in his shack of a lab. He had tried to pass off the events that had occurred that day in the general store as a strange dream. Once their… transaction had been done Wilson had basically run away. Tossing on his clothes and grabbing his groceries. He probably had looked like a disheveled hot mess as he ran back to his home.

He had succeeded thus far in forgetting what had happened, when he heard a firm knock on his door. He put down what he was doing, confused as to who could possibly be out this far from town. He opened the door to find no one there… except for a crate tied with a ridiculous red bow. 

"Hello?" he called into the wooded area, with no response except from the birds. 

He knelt down, pulling on the ribbon lightly, scanning the area. Whoever had left the box was long gone. Pulling off the wooden lid, Wilson gasped, redness starting at his ears and traveling down his face from there. 

Inside was that lovely glass set of test tubes and beakers with a receipt that simply said "Paid in Full."


End file.
